


We played hide and seek in waterfalls

by Bagarella25



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 8.19, Canon Compliant, Getting Together, M/M, Post Time Skip, Sunsets, haikyuu day 2020, kind of, soft hours, syd matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagarella25/pseuds/Bagarella25
Summary: Hinata is Kageyama’s sun.orSomeday we will foresee obstaclesThrough the blizzard, through the blizzardToday we will sell our uniformLive togetherLive togetherWe played hide and seek in waterfallsWe were youngerWe were younger
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	We played hide and seek in waterfalls

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this tiny KageHina on a whim for Haikyuu day 2020.
> 
> As you can see I've been largely inspired by the song [Obstacles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NqWcpEZ3GY0&ab_channel=JonathanPirrie) by Syd Matters and of course I absolutley recommand to listen to it while reading this.  
> 

We played hide and seek in waterfalls

  
  


“So you wanna come over?”

Hinata was looking at him with his usual big shiny eyes and his trademark solar smile. They had just left the coffee shop they usually meet up at. Now that they were both back to Japan for an indefinite period of time, they decided to have a casual coffee together every week to meet outside of training.

“I mean, if it’s not too late.”

This on the other hand was new. Hinata never asked to extend their encounters, let alone to come over to his place. They were both very busy athletes. Hinata knew Kageyama was waking up super early to do his morning jog, and Kageyama knew Hinata was going to bed early to be sure to have his daily eight hours of sleep. Actually this weekly meeting was what it was, a coffee in a coffee shop at equal distance from their respective apartments, because it was the sole free moment that was matching in their very tight schedules.

_ So why was Hinata asking that? _

The boy-  _ no _ . The man in front of him was his volleyball soulmate. He knew that. The one he waited for so long to challenge him and push him towards his own goals. The man he grew with side by side before letting go of him. Of them both, to go explore new horizons. Did he regret those years apart from Hinata? No, never. It was how they were, how they worked together. They needed to be apart for some time and seek their own goals, to meet up again stronger, ready to create something new that yet tasted the same old familiar flavor.

The sun was coming down. Buildings cast late afternoon shadows over the street, but the last sun rays of the day were hitting Hinata’s face like spotlights on a stage. The dozens of freckles dusted across his nose and cheeks, once revealed by his brazilian tan, were like dancing in the shimmering sunset. The tangerine hair touched by the beams seemed like it was on fire. Hinata’s molten gold eyes peering under thick lashes were trying to steal the show from the evening star. Every part of Hinata was like a bonfire grounding Kageyama to earth, his beacon, the light leading him through life.

Kageyama couldn’t tear his eyes away from the scene. No sounds were coming out of his mouth though he could swear he was trying to speak.

“Ah forget it, I know you’re busy.” Hinata waved a hand at him, “see you later Kageyama.”

The sun shifted, his time on the earth almost over. Kageyama would never admit it aloud but those very same words haunted him since a similar late spring afternoon when he had once again had to say goodbye to his friend. To the only one with whom he had always wanted to fight the blizzard. Hinata was turning away and a shiver rolled down Kageyama’s spine. He felt suddenly very cold as if light itself were leaving the set and retiring forever.

He extended a hand, desperately reaching for the fleeing warmth. His fingers brushed against Hinata’s jacket and jerked away immediately like burned by the touch. Hinata turned back, a bright smile illuminating his face. Kageyama’s ears were heating up, maybe the late spring day weather was too hot for them to wear jackets, or maybe it was entirely something else. 

“No,” he wanted to say  _ please don’t go _ . “I can come over,” he wanted to say  _ I want to spend more time with you _ . “I can spare some time,” he wanted to say  _ I don’t want you to leave me ever again. _

Hinata took Kageyama's hand in his as it was the most natural thing in the world. Kageyama’s heart swelled, the touch was mellow and soft against his cool skin.

“Okay, let’s go then.”

Hinata pulled him closer and began to walk toward the sun, like the old movies where the hero accomplishes their quest and marches forward new adventures. This time Kageyama could only hope this new journey would be meant for two.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please excuse my excessive use of the light lexic and my bad cinema analogies.
> 
> Love you and until the next one you can come talk to me on Twitter at [@Bagarella25](https://twitter.com/Bagarella25)


End file.
